Cualquier Noche Puede Salir el Sol
by Vonlenska
Summary: Cada noche se encuentran en la Torre de Astronomía, intercambian palabras y besos. Nunca intercambian promesas. -Regulus Black en un fic para el "Reto Invisible"


Cualquier noche puede salir el sol:

Regulus caminaba por uno de los largos corredores de Hogwarts; eran las diez de la noche y todo estaba oscuro. Faltaba una hora para el toque de queda, el había quedado justo en ese momento.

La Torre de Astronomía dejaba entrar la brillante luz de las estrellas, y dejaba a la vista un paisaje de belleza inigualable. Para Regulus, la noche, es su mejor amiga. Es su confesora, en su protectora y su manto de libertad… Es dónde puede ser él, dónde nadie espera que sea de una manera, es dónde hace lo que quiere y piensa sobre lo que quiere.

La noche es lo que más anhela cada día al despertar, lo que más añora cuando está mal. La noche para él no sólo es una parte del día, no es solo un conjunto de horas… La noche para él es quien lo espera en la torre de astronomía.

Su nombre es Alexandra Nox; es Ravenclaw y es hija de muggles… Es la única persona que ha mostrado amor y un poco de comprensión por él, es la única mujer con la que ha hecho el amor y no sólo ha tenido una noche de sexo adolescente. Cada noche se encuentran en la Torre de Astronomía, intercambian palabras y besos. Nunca intercambian promesas, ninguno de los dos quiere prometer lo que no pueden dar, no quieren herirse; eso es amor, pero no pueden dárselo. No hay _te quiero_s en sus encuentros, no tienen citas los fines de semana, y ni siquiera se saludan por los pasillos… Alexia es su ángel nocturno, su ser más preciado y le duele en lo más profundo de todo su ser verla partir hacia su dormitorio cada noche, a la misma hora, después de hacerle el amor.

Pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere y, por un error de cálculos, por unos segundos que ha durado un beso inesperado… Su secreto se cae al suelo y, el golpe que da la barra que sujetaba la cortina tras la cual se escondían, es demasiado fuerte.

Es sólo un Hufflepuff de primer año, con una mirada de él, el pequeño sale huyendo gritando que no ha visto nada… Eso calmará las cosas hasta por la mañana, pero ambos saben qué pasará.

Esa mañana todos les miran cuando entran en el comedor, él les ignora como siempre, y ella baja la cabeza. Esa noche Alexia no fue a su encuentro. La veía cada mañana, pero nunca la veía sin sol… Alexia dejó de ser la noche, para ser un ave diurna que se consumía a la luz del sol. Cada día miraba hacia dónde estaba, no se atrevía a hablar con ella, pero ahí estaba: cada día más delgada, cada día hablando menos y cada día sus ojos eran más como dos agujeros negros.

Alexia ya no era su punto de soporte, y poco a poco empezó a alejarse del mundo, del _buen_ camino y de todo lo demás. Sin ella ya no valía la pena intentar pensar siquiera en qué pasaría si renunciase a su apellido… Porque, sí, Regulus habría renunciado a la familia Black por Alexia. Sólo por ella y por una de sus sonrisas… Las sonrisas que nunca pudo prometer que mantendría, porque nunca pudo prometerle nada.

Un día recibió una carta en Grimauld Place. Estaba el sobre perfectamente colocado sobre su cama, no había nadie más en la habitación, así que se sentó y reconoció la letra de Alexia en cuestión de segundos… Escritas sobre el papel estaban todas las promesas que nunca se atrevieron a hacer, estaban todos los _te quiero_s que nunca se pronunciaron y estaban todos los motivos por los que dejó de ir a verle… Escritas sobre el papel estaban todas las promesas que nunca se pronunciaron, pero que se cumplieron; Regulus le dio su corazón sin usar palabras, y en esta carta ella informaba de que lo aceptaba y le daba el suyo para que pudiese vivir.

Dentro del sobre había también una pequeña tarjeta con un número de teléfono y una dirección; un nuevo inicio para Alexia Nox. Ya no era Ravenclaw, pues acabab de graduarse, y ya no era Alexia Nox… Su nombre era Alexandra Nuit, solo unas pequeñas y sutiles diferencias que nadie se vería capaz de reconocer. Bueno, él sí era capaz.

—Sabía que vendrías pronto, Reg… — Allí estaba ella con un vestido blanco que hacía brillas sus tirabuzones negros como la noche, su carita de ángel tocada por el maquillaje solo en las pestañas y, lo mejor, esperando por él en Francia; preparados para una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos los que les habían causado problemas en el pasado.

—Siento haber tardado tanto… — No era momento para explicar lo que había tenido que hacer para salvar a su elfo, ni el hecho de que ahora creerían que estaba muerto. No, no en ese momento, y quizá nunca… Seguramente nunca le especificaría los detalles.

—No importa. Yo te esperaré _siempre_, estaré aquí para ti _siempre_, te abrazaré y besaré _siempre_, pues ahora no hay nada que pueda separarnos y, si lo hubiese, no podría con nosotros. _Siempre juntos, mi amor, siempre._ — Y esa fue la primera de los millones de promesas con las que se ofrecieron la eternidad para toda la eternidad…

— Te quiero. — Y, sólo por lo que supuso para él decir esas palabras por primera vez en su vida, por lo que supuso para ambos poder quererse y poder prometerse, poder ser felices y poder estar juntos… Sólo por ese momento, valió la pena todo su dolor.

Ahora, años más tarde y con una familia juntos, han encontrado un beso y una promesa por cada sonrisa perdida en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** No es mi mejor fanfic, lo sé, pero esto me ha ayudado a descubrir que no sé escribir dramas/situaciones angustiosas... ¿Eso es bueno? No sé, quizá...

_PD. He pensado que si, por razones del azar, a alguien le gusta esto, haré una historia completa desde cómo se conocieron hasta cuando formaron su familia. En verdad son cuquis..._


End file.
